


The Lay of the Faceless One

by VergofTowels



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Brother Adventure, Eddic Poetry, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: The epic tale of how young Loki rescued his brother Thor from the clutches of a monster deep below the ice of Midgard's south pole.Written in imitation of the Poetic Edda.





	The Lay of the Faceless One

**Author's Note:**

> My sister TubularFox and I did a horror/suspense roleplay where Loki and Thor were beset by a horrible monster called the Faceless One. This poem is the lay that Loki wrote in-game to celebrate his heroic deed in rescuing Thor.
> 
> I wrote this after the style of the (translated) Poetic Edda that I have been devouring, which is to say in the style of the Old Norse poems describing the gods, heroes, and ways of life. Would highly recommend blending myth and Marvel; it's so much fun!
> 
> Edit: Darn, when I uploaded it lost the caesura. Oh well.

Was one time Thor – Mjolnir’s master –  
Called to fight In middle ways.  
Wandered wide The snow-capped south;  
Brave warriors all He took with him.

Thrice he called To open air,  
“What wretched wight Has challenged me –  
Called me forth, From home of gods,  
Here to battle?” The nameless foe.

No answer heard But wailing wind.  
No target had For giants’-bane.  
He turned his head To homeward fly –  
He saw his men Had slain each other.

Found Vingthor gone From Odin’s hall  
Upon the shining Victors’ mount  
Brave Sif the warlike Bitter beauty  
With adder’s eyes But charcoal hair.

Gathered all The gods together  
To moot what should Be done for Thor.  
Heimdall brightest Could not see him;  
Fair Frigga scryed Him there below.

Sif took with her A wounding-wand.  
Followed eke The Warriors Three –  
Fandral flippant Vol and Hogun –  
And cunning Loki, Silver-tongued.

All searched the waste, All found but dead –  
Frozen field Slaked thirst with blood,  
Hlorithi’s hammer Orphaned there.  
All turned back But brother Lopt.

All turned back – Gave up the day –  
But Loki wolfskin Donned to seek.  
No better hound To read the trail;  
Thor nosed him Deep below the earth.

“What manner beast Here rules?” he asked.  
Twin viper-fangs He wielded, wrought  
One of iron – Death to spirits –  
One forgѐd In the runic way.

A feather touch Of sinking skin  
Alerted Loki To his foe.  
No etin, Ὰs, Or Vanir this  
But wicked witch ill-seeming, cruel.

In stead of hair Upon its crown  
Were ropes, the like Of ocean-steeds’.  
On gripping hand Grew needle-claws;  
Its seeing-stones Deep maggot holes.

“Brother, you Have come at last,”  
It spoke in seem Of fair sib’s voice.  
Behind the beast, Tight fettered was  
Still-living Thor, but close to death.

Chained by hand And bound by foot  
Hung Hlorithi Stark ‘gainst ice –  
Like Odin speared Upon the tree.  
The beast had eaten Of his flesh.

No wight had Loki Seen the like  
Of this, the haunting Corpse beguiler.  
Stranger than the Midgard-serpent  
Which claimѐd Thor At end of days.

“Ivaldi’s sons know I,” He promised,  
“They beneath the Ground do dwell,  
And forge great treasures – Gungnir also.  
Wilt ask more than this? And how?”

“No need have I For golden treasures  
Forged beneath The frozen ground.  
Rings I have and Wealth aplenty;  
My body strong As any spear.”

“Magic ways know I,” He promised,  
“How to walk the Worlds between,  
And shape the body Fair or foul.  
Wilt ask more than this? And how?”

“No need have I To learn this magic  
Through the Worlds To winding go;  
I know the chantings – Know the ways;  
My body eke To change at will.”

“Then know I secrets,” Loki promised,  
“Know Allfather’s Deepest hurts;  
And how to strike Like Fenris fearsome.  
Wilt ask more than this? And how?”

“To know the secrets Know the hurts  
This I ask of You to give.  
Will Allfather Sundered see.  
And kill his kin As mine were met.”

The crawling creature Weak with wanting  
Grasped for Loki’s Learnѐd lore.  
Beguiled beguiler! Odin’s second  
Slew it with His serpent’s-teeth.

Thor he freed From icy prison –  
Mjolnir’s master Free once more.  
Calling hammer Fared him upward  
With Loki there Beside him flew.

So returned the Twain and took  
The rainbow-bridge Again to Asgard.


End file.
